Where to go from Here
by FallingForDark
Summary: Sequel to Wherever You Will Go. Starts right from the end, Kenzi and Dyson are figuring out their feelings for each other, Bo and Tamsin explore the effects of their bond. Happy Reading! Valkubus and Denzi. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a sequel to 'Wherever you will go' I recommend reading it first, although it isn't necessary.

Let's see where the gang ends up this time around. I enjoyed writing wherever you will go so much that I had to continue. Thanks everyone who has read, y'all are awesome!

**Chapter One: The morning after**

In the early morning, Dyson laid on the couch watching Kenzi sleep. She had passed out before the movie had ended. She was lying on her side with one arm under her head, she didn't snore but she had mumbled a few incoherent sentences in her sleep. That was what had pulled him from his own slumber, the sound of her voice. It was a melody to his ears, he hoped he would wake to it more often.

Although he knew that she had to speak to Bo first, He had high hopes for his and Kenzi's future together. Bo had Tamsin now and she had always hoped he would find love again. At least he hoped that Bo would give them her blessing. Kenzi wouldn't allow him to court her otherwise, and he felt a desperate pull towards the slumbering woman.

She mumbled again in her sleep and nuzzled closer to his side. Her hand was rested on his chest. He traced the outline of imaginary shapes on top of it, lost in thought.

Kenzi opened her eyes. For a moment she was confused, it had been a while since she had woken up wrapped in someone's arms, then she remembered her night with Dyson. It was nice to be near him. He caught her gaze and smile spread across his lips. She returned it with her own. She shifted and sat up, stretching her arms over her head she let out a yawn. "It's really creepy to stare at people when they are sleeping."

"Sorry Kenz. I couldn't help myself." He laughed and pulled her back to him, missing the warmth of her body next to his. She loved the feel of him, his lean muscle, the feel of his torso against her. He felt good, really good. She blushed and sat back up. "I should go talk to Bo-Bo. I hope she's done wonder-snatching Tamsin by now. Give me a ride home?"

"With pleasure, my lady."

"Oh, no you don't. You can't start with all that mushy mumbo-jumbo until after my chit chat with Bo. She's my bestfriend, I won't start this is it hurts her. Besides, I'm not much of a lady. I'm too badass and shit."

Dyson laughed. "Voice of an angel, words of a poet. I would be happy to escort you home. The faster you talk to Bo means the sooner I can take you on a proper date."

Kenzi faked an old southern accent and fanned herself with her hand "Well, I'll be damned. A gentleman caller, hooray!" The two laughed together as they headed out the door.

Dyson had dropped her off at the shack and they made plans to meet up at the Dal Riata later that evening. Kenzi opened the door to the clubhouse, the place was a mess. There were blood stains on the wall. Oh, I am so not cleaning that up. She shut the door as loudly as she could so that the two women she knew were upstairs would here her entrance. Then she walked up the stairs, stomping her boots. As she turned around the corner to Bo's bedroom she put her hand over her eyes "WARNING! There is a human walking into your bedchamber, please apply clothing immediately."

Bo sat up from the bed, surprised to see her bestfriend. "We are decent Kenz. What's with the grand entrance?" Tamsin barely opened her eyes and grumbled "Yeah, couldn't this wait till morning?"

Kenzi walked over to the drapes covering the window and pulled them to the side. Light shone through. "Ah. Dammit, if I were wearing clothes under this blanket I would kick your ass meatbag."

"Ewww. Do not need to know the details of what's going on under those blankets." She shook herself as though a spider had landed on her.

Tamsin just rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head, fully intending to go back to sleep. She and Bo had been up for most of the night. Enjoying the bond they shared.

Bo smiled at the Valkyrie, then she turned back to the goth. "So what's so important Kenzi?"

"I kind of have something important to talk to you about Bo-Bo. Meet me downstairs and I'll make chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Wow. This must be important if you are willing to cook, give me a minute and I'll be right down."

Kenzi turned and walked downstairs. Leaving the two alone in bed.

Bo turned to Tamsin who was had already fallen back to sleep. It had been a really late night, Bo's eyes burned blue with the thought of the fresh memory. She wasn't hungry for her chi, she just wanted to make the blonde to scream her name again, and again. She sighed, Kenzi was waiting for her and Tamsin was clearly tired from their marathon the night before. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a Kimono hanging from the canopy. With one more look at her sleeping Valkyrie she walked downstairs to see Kenzi. She had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to talk about.

Kenzi was mixing batter in a large bowl. It wasn't so much batter as it was mostly chocolate chips.

"Would you like some pancakes with your chocolate Kenz?"

"Hey, the chocolate is what makes them special. Much like my mascara, you can never have too much."

"Haha. Alright, so what's the big talk we are supposed to have?"

Kenzi poured a bit of batter into the pan on the stove. A knot formed in her stomach, she couldn't find the words to say. How do you tell your best friend that you kinda have feelings for her wolf-shifting, on again-of again, ex-boyfriend who gave her his love and mates for life? Shit balls. She was frozen. Absolutely nothing that came to her mind seemed right to say. She didn't want to disappoint Bo. A bigger part of her was worried that she would say no and her and Dyson would never have a chance to find out if there even was something between them. She continued to sit there, staring at Bo. Her mouth was agape with no sound coming out.

"Wow Kenzi. You, at a loss for words? I never thought I would see the day."

Kenzi smacked her on the shoulder. "I'm just preparing myself, I'm not really sure how to start." Kenzi started fidgeting with her pancake.

"How about you start with, 'I like Dyson' and then take it from there."

"What?! Me and… and… and… D-man… How, Bo? How could you possibly know I was going to tell you that?" Her attention was now completely focused on Bo.

"You two were making googly eyes at each other all day yesterday. When we were sitting in the car and you helped me realize I love Tamsin, thanks for that by the way. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot Dyson couldn't keep his eyes off of you and then when he came back from tearing Mossimo to shreads his eyes were glued to you right before we left and he offered for you to come to his place last night to 'watch a movie' come on Kenzi, all the signs were there."

"Well he did shoot me… I think I was entitled to a little bit of attention."

"Honey, I love you to death, but you have a very thick skull. He was looking at you like you were his world. " Kenzi fidgeted clearly embarrassed. Bo was happy for her friend, she obviously thought she might have feelings for the wolf. They would be good together. "Long story short, I approve"

Kenzi looked up at her best friend. Then jumped on her, giving her a big hug. "Really Bo-Bo, you aren't just saying that." She released her hold on the succubus and took a step back.

"Kenz, I knew I wasn't Dyson's rightful mate when he gave me his love and then gave it away. It wasn't real. It was nothing like what I have with Tamsin. I love Dyson, but I love him as a friend. He is free to give his heart to whomever he would like, and I think you two would make a damn good couple."

"Well I'm not quite sure about this love and heart stuff, but he did offer to take me on a date." Her heart lifted, she and Dyson would be able to give this a real shot. Then she realized something of great importance, she looked at Bo with wide eyes. Bo gave her a worried look, not sure what was going on in the Goths mind. Kenzi placed a hand on Bo's arm and looked at her, and in a very serious tone she said "Bo-Bo, what am I going to wear?"

"We have all day to pick something, when is this date?"

"I'm not sure. I was worried you were going to freak out and like succu-chi-suck me to death. I'm still in shock that you didn't, one milestone at a time. We are going to meet up at the Dal later. Do you and Detective Snarky want to come?"

"Absolutely, I have a feeling I should talk with Dyson as well."

"Probably a good idea succubunny. Now go upstairs and 'wake up' the bottle blonde. I'll put on some loud music and kill robot hookers. You can thank me later."

Bo gave Kenzi a quick hug and practically sprinted up the stairs.

The Valkyrie was still wrapped up in blankets, her head snuggled under the pillow. Bo walked around the bed and slowly put one leg on either side of her. She lifted the pillow off of her head and looked at the blonde who still seemed to be sleeping. Bo knew better though, the Valkyrie had sensed her coming up the stairs. It was one of the perks of their bond. She leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear "I know you're awake."

Tamsin turned and looked at her "I'm trying my damnedest not to be, but apparently everyone in this crack shack thinks I need to be up at the ass-crack of dawn." Her eyes were open and she could feel Bo's hunger through their bond, it spiked a need in her as well. There was no way she was going back to sleep now. "You are going to kill me with sleep deprivation, but it'll be a helluva good way to go." She leaned up and captured the brunette's lips with her own. Need overtaking her desire to sleep.

Bo kissed her back, fervently. She loved this bond. She could feel how badly Tamsin wanted her, and she knew it was a reaction to her own hunger. Their emotions, needs, and desires played off of each other. Each woman knew exactly what the other felt. In bed they knew exactly what the other wanted. The sex was mind-blowing.

The kiss was heated, their need for each other was unmasked. Tamsin slipped Bo's kimono off of her torso and flipped the brunette underneath her so that she straddled her waist. She was wide awake now. Bo sat up, leaning on her elbows, so that the two were upright on the bed. Tamsin explored Bo's neck with her tongue leaving a trail of kisses to her shoulder. She bit down lightly and sucked on the exposed skin, leaving a small mark as she travelled to Bo's breasts. She swirled her tongue around her nipple. Bo moaned in response. She had her hands tangled in the Valkyrie's hair, pulling her closer to her chest. She moaned again "More. Tamsin, I need more."

Tamsin put her knee between Bo's legs, pressing against her core. Spreading her wide. Tamsin all but breathed into her ear "Better succulette?" Bo pressed herself against Tamsin's thigh, grinding on her. Trying to gain the friction she needed, but it wasn't enough. The blonde could feel it through their link. She continued to tease the succubus taking her nipple back into her mouth, sliding her teeth across the hardened bud and gently biting down. "Oh. Fuck." Bo moaned. The feeling sent her closer to climax, she was straddling the line of being incredibly frustrated and partially satisfied. That was right were Tamsin wanted her.

She gave the succubus an evil grin. She knew exactly how close Bo was to an orgasm. "Beg me, Bo."

The brunette was shocked. "What? Tamsin I'm so close. Just-" Tamsin cut her off "Beg me, and I'll let you get off."

Bo was still pressing her hips to Tamsin's thigh; the blonde had a hand on each of her breasts, teasing them. She leaned her head to Bo's throat and continued to torment her. "I want to hear you beg Isabeau" The sound of her full name coming from those beautiful, evil, amazing lips was almost too much. She squirmed under the Valkyrie. "Please, Tamsin. Fuck me."

"Now those are words a girl could get used to hearing." She pressed Bo's back onto the bed and worked her way down the brunette's body, tasting every inch of her as she moved. She kissed Bo's hip bone and bit the skin.

Bo was lost in ecstasy, the thought of the blonde's tongue on her drove her wild, she shivered under her touch. Every nerve she glided over was lit on fire as she worked her tongue over her body. The blonde was teasing her, kissing her everywhere except where she needed her most. It was infuriating.

Just as Tamsin felt the rage the succubus was putting off through the bond, she leaned in and blew a stream of cool air over her clit. The anger was immediately replaced with arousal. She gave the brunette a long wide lick up her center, stopping at her clit. She put pressure on her then moved her tongue quickly across, around. Bo's hands were gripping the sheets on either side of her, she was writhing with pleasure. Then Tamsin dipped her tongue inside of her core, thrusting it in and out of her. She used the tip of her finger to excite the nerves of her clit at the same time. Then gave her another long lick and continued to suck on her, she pulled her clit into her mouth and ran circles around it with her tongue, she gently bit down on her and that was enough to push the succubus over the edge.

Tamsin made a quick trail of kisses back up her stomach and landed a final, sweet kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around the succubus and drifted back to sleep. Bo felt completely satisfied; she hadn't even needed to feed. She curled herself against her Valkyrie and fell asleep to the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

Later that afternoon, Tamsin had gone into the office, saying "someone's got to have an actual job around here" as she left. Kenzi and Bo stood in Kenzi's room. Which was more of an attic space than a room but it was big and open, and she loved it. Their home may be quaint and falling apart at the seams but everything about it was a testament to themselves. It was broken, just like the homes they came from. Filled with thrift store junk but it had a finesse that fit their individual styles. To someone else it may look like a crack shack, but for them it was the only place they had ever called home. It was perfect.

They had pulled everything from her closet. It looked like a Laundromat had thrown up on her bed. She just couldn't find anything she liked. "Kenz, calm down. He will like whatever you wear, you know that."

"I know. I know. It's just, you know it's been a while since anyone has had a real interest in me, romantically. Hell I'm not even sure the my plumbing still works, it's been so long."

Bo laughed at her. Kenzi was a lot of things but sex is where they were almost polar opposites. Bo needed sex to feed, which meat that she had been with many partners. Kenzi was different, she had been on her own since she was really young, it was hard for her to trust people and she needed trust for sex. She had always admired that about her, that she didn't just jump into bed with any random.

"Earth to Bo-Bo. Heeelllllooooo. I still need your help here, I have been living vicariously through your sex life for so long that I've forgotten what it's even like. The laptop downstairs is fighting of multiple viruses from places which shall not be named."

"It's like riding a bike Kenzi. It'll all come back when you need it, are you expecting to need it tonight?"

Kenzi blushed. She wasn't really sure, and it almost seemed weird about her and Bo talking about her possibly banging Dyson.

Bo watched her best friend fidget over the question. "Let me put it this way. Did you shave your legs?"

"Yeah. Bo isn't this weird at all for you? Talking to me about Dyson."

She was quick to reply. She thought this might come up. She held Kenzi's hands in her own "Hun, I'm happy for you and for Dyson. Like super-excited I want to help you get dressed and girl out happy." She smiled, it was true. She was happy for the two of them. She had hoped Dyson would move on and she knew Kenzi was due for some romance. No one does romance quite like Dyson. This would be good for both of them.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you Bo-Bo." She hugged the brunette and when she let go Bo started jumping up and down, just like any other excited girl would do with her best friend. For a moment they were two weirdos thrown into the Fae world fighting for their lives. They were just best friends who were excited about going to see a boy at a bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Denzi Fluff

**Chapter Two: The First Date**

The sun had fallen below the horizon leaving only a faint unearthly glow from a nearly full moon. It was nights like this that made Dyson wish the Dal had a patio area. He may not be a werewolf, whose life depends on the wane of the moon, but his wolf side was still captivated by the way it shone. It was a night worth howling for. He knew by instinct that the moon would shine its brightest in three days. He waited for it every month. On the night of the full moon he would go just outside of town to his favorite meadow and lay under the stars.

He begrudgingly pulled his gaze from the night sky and entered the bar. There were very few patrons this night. As he walked to the bar he made a note of the fae he saw. A group of nixies sat in the corner, waiting to draw some lucky man to their lair where all three would satisfy him through the night. He'd had a few nights with nixies before. They were vivacious in bed but they were dangerous to humans, which they would lure to their pools to drown. He also eyed two other shifters, one male and one female. As he sniffed the air, the hair on his back rose and he instinctively tensed for a fight. The shifters were definitely leopard fae. The woman hissed in his direction. He sat down on a stool at the bar away from the couple.

"Hello Dyson, what brings you here tonight?" Trick stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass that already appeared spotless.

He smiled at the barkeep. "I'm waiting for Kenzi."

"Just Kenzi?" Trick raised his eyebrow, suspicion forming in his mind. Light Fae where allowed to be with humans, it was just very rare. Their short life cycles made it almost pointless. He had a soft spot for Kenzi, they all did; but Dyson was weaving a very dangerous web. Dating the human claimed by a Dark Fae was pushing an already very thin line.

"I know the risks Trick. I just can't help how my heart feels." Even the thought of Kenzi made his pulse race. The thought of her being in his arms, being her usual poetic self, made his inner wolf wag its tail.

"I thought you had given your love to Bo, my granddaughter. What does she think about this?"

"I don't know yet. Kenzi went to talk to her, but I am hopeful. As for my love, it was returned to me as Bo bonded with Tamsin. I am a free man Trick, it feels good." The wolf smiled.

"With your freedom so recently acquired, are you sure you want to put yourself in such a complicated situation so soon? Giving your love to a human can only last soo long, Dyson. I'm not judging or trying to sway your decision. I just want you to be sure." He picked up another clean glass and polished it before putting it back on the counter of the bar.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I know I had Bo, and I loved her. When we first met she was so different from other Fae and she needed me. It was amazing and I would never belittle what we shared; but she was right, I gave her my love too soon. When I look at Kenzi, it's different. She may be human, but she has chosen to risk her life to be part of the Fae world. She has put her neck on the line to save it, this world that barely accepts her as more than a pet. I haven't stopped thinking about her Trick. She consumes my every waking thought and I wouldn't have it any other way. I see her ice blue eyes every time I close my own, and I could sit and daydream about that gaze all day. It cuts right through me. She has always known my heart."

"What about her human lifespan? You would give your love away to a human knowing you will only lose it within the next century? You would be left broken, empty for the rest of your life."

"Ah, but I would have a century full of memories of our life together. I would rather have a hundred years waking to the sound of her voice than live one more day without it." He knew it was true, but he also couldn't imagine his world without the human. He tried to shake the depressing thought but it stuck somewhere in the back of his mind.

He would make the best of every second he could have with her. He would spend his every waking moment making her short life the best life that any human had ever experienced. Hers was already special. She was special. He would be the best he could be, for her.

"Always the romantic, I admire that about you Dyson. Just take it slow, don't give your love away too soon again." He cleaned another glass and set it aside finished with his task.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that. I learned that lesson the hard way. Do I have your blessing blood king?"

"Anything you need, of course." He left it at that, taking the most recently cleaned glass he filled it with a stout premium ale. One from Dyson's homeland in Scotland, and handed it to the wolf. "On the house, my congratulations for the return of your wolf."

"Thank You." Dyson took the beer and left the bar to rack up a game of pool.

It was during his third game of pool against himself that he looked up to find three very stunning women walk into the bar. His gaze fell upon Kenzi. She was breathtaking. She wore a dark purple shirt with a black corset and knee high boots that made her legs look a million miles long. His inner tail wagged again. Bo and Tamsin followed behind her, walking hand in hand.

"Hello ladies, you three look amazing tonight." He had said it to all three of them but his eyes never left Kenzi as he spoke.

Kenzi noticed his stare and knowing Bo would approve of her next move, she closed the distance between them. Her high heels made it easy to lean up and kiss the now very stunned wolf. He instantly regained his senses and returned the kiss.

She pulled back and smiled. He looked at her then at Bo and Tamsin "I take it we have approval from everyone's favorite power couple?"

Tamsin smiled and punched him on the arm. "My condolences wolf" Kenzi glared at her, but Tamsin couldn't help but continue, they make it way too easy for her to make jokes "At least now we have a pet, with a pet. Its pet-ception." She laughed at her own joke and Bo chuckled beside her. Dyson and Kenzi couldn't help but laugh along.

Kenzi suddenly looked at the valkyrie "Now, Tammers I know I rubbed off on you a bit since I raised you but movie title one-liners are my bit. Back off my comical territory valkubitch. You could never surpass my awesomeness anyways."

Tamsin scoffed and waved her hand "Pshh. Whatever momz. We here to play some pool or what?"

"As much as I would love to kick your snarky ass partner, now that I have permission, I would really love to take my girl out for a night on the town. I made us some plans just in case yall's conversation went well."

"You were getting too easy to beat anyways wolf." Tamsin kissed Bo's cheek. "Looks like its just you and me babe. Ill go get some drinks. Later flea bag, see ya at home momz." Then she walked off towards the bar.

It was Bo's turn to say something. "Dyson. Do you mind if I have a quick word with you before you go?"

"Sure Bo." He gave Kenzi a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked to a corner booth and sat down with Bo. "What's up?"

"Dyson. I just wanted to be clear. As far as I am concerned I am incredibly happy about you and Kenz. That being said. She is my heart. You hurt her and there is no corner on this planet where you could hide from me. Which you already know, but I needed say it. Also, I know you Dyson. You love with all you have the moment you feel it. Kenzi isn't like that, she will need time to warm up to being with you. You may want to keep the whole soul mate, giving your love away speech to yourself until you are absolutely sure she is ready to hear it. I'm only saying this because I want this to work for you two, you are perfect for each other. So I'm letting you know that pushing her to love will only push her away." She squeezed his hand as she stood. "I wish you two the best of luck." Then she walked off towards her waiting valkyrie.

Dyson suddenly felt unsure if his plan of a date would be too much. Bo was right, he did love with everything he had. He didn't want to push Kenzi away, he wanted very much to be close to her. As he walked towards her his palms grew sweaty and he was losing his nerve. He felt anxious, worried he may make the wrong move at any time. His entire body was tensed.

Kenzi had watched their conversation from where she stood by the bar. Dyson walked towards her he seemed tense, scared even. She had never seen the wolf nervous before. She definitely never thought he would be nervous about going on a date with her. It was cute. "It doesn't look like that went well."

"It actually did. Bo is happy for us, and if I hurt you I will die a thousand painful deaths." He rolled his eyes as he mentioned the threat. He knew Bo would kill him if he hurt Kenzi, but he also knew that his feelings for the human were incredibly strong, if anyone would get hurt from this relationship he knew it would be him, but Kenzi was worth that risk.

"Well then, why do you look so tense?"

"I just realized it has been a very long time since I have been on an official date. I'm worried you won't like what I have planned." He stood there, shifting nervously from foot to foot, waiting patiently for her to respond.

She stepped toward him, pulling his hand to hers and wrapping their fingers together. She pulled that hand towards her lips and pressed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. It was single-handedly the sweetest gesture he had ever seen the human make. For the second time that night, he stood there completely stunned by her. When he did manage to regain his senses, He squeezed her hand and walked towards the door.

Outside, Kenzi had assumed they would be going to Dyson's car, instead he surprised her and pulled her down the sidewalk. "Where we're going, we don't need cars."

"Wow. Pulling out a back to the future reference, you really are trying to impress. You win definite points. So, where are we going then?"

This time he brought her hand to his own lips and kissed them gently. "Uh-Uh. It's a surprise; right now I just want you to enjoy the fresh air. It is a lovely night for a stroll." They walked along the sidewalk, He drew small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb as they walked. He was completely unaware that it made enjoying the night air completely impossible for Kenzi, all she could do was focus on his touch. It sent chills down her spine.

He stopped in front of a very large run-down building. It didn't have any specific markings to show what was inside. It looked shady, the concrete walls were covered in sprayed on tags that shone in the light of the moon, the two window Kenzi saw had bars over the windows. She glanced at Dyson and cocked her head to the side. "This place? You haven't like gone evil or axe-murdery have you. I really handnt planned on being dead in a ditch tonight, it would be really inconvenient since I haven't sorted out my affairs and all."

"Haha don't worry Kenz. This place is actually a very well hidden jewel in this part of town. Very few know about it." He put his finger to his chin, thinking "come to think of it, you may be the first human to ever step foot inside."

He had definitely captured her curiosity. She loved hole in the wall places. He stepped forward and knocked on the door. A small slat slid back revealing a narrow set of eyes. A deep gravelly voice came from behind the door "Password."

Dyson threw on a thick Scottish accent "Liam, ye bleedin' eejit, let me in." Kenzi was impressed, what girl doesn't love an accent.

The door swung open and Kenzi was so shocked she almost laughed. The deep voice had left far too much to the imaginiation. Instead of the giant she had pictured would be on the other side of the door, there stood a very short man with dark red hair. She immediately pictured the leprechaun from lucky charms commercials.

"Shall I take ye to yer table brother?" the short man asked.

"Aye, that'll be great you little pest. Im tryin' to impress a girl 'ere."

He cut off his accent and turned to the theif. "Kenz. This is Liam."

"Aye, nice to meet ya lassie. Any friend of Dyson's is a friend of mine. This laddie saved my life once ye know."

"It's nice to meet you."

Follow me." He walked into the building.

The place was transformed on the inside. She looked up to see that there was no actual roof. Golden columns surrounded each table, used as posts for cloth canopies. The tables were spread out and everything was lit by candlelight. The floor was made of dark hard wood and had iron accents. The bar even had giant wooden casks behind it. It was beautiful, she imagined it was like standing inside of an open treasure chest. "Wow."

"I thought you would appreciate the beauty of this place, it reminds me of your 'house'" He gestured airquotes with his hands around the word. "It's a lot like you actually."

Kenzi laughed "Are you comparing me to a broken down building that doesn't even have a roof?"

"Hahaha let me explain. This place has been through a lot of rough times, but it is beautiful nonetheless. No matter what tries to break it down, here it stands, still strong. Just like you."

"Wow Dyson." She said, he always seemed to know exactly what to say. He was so eloquent. She realized she was staring at him and replied again "You are right about one thing, I love this place. It is beautiful here."

They looked over the menu and had an amazing dinner. Dyson ordered a bottle of wine and Kenzi's eyes grew wide with excitement. As they ate, Dyson told her the story of how he saved Liam's life. It turns out that he is an actual leprechaun and that someone had tried to steal his gold and Dyson had helped him get it back. Kenzi was shocked and amazed at the adventurous tale.

He also sat there entranced by her talking, she used large hand gestures to describe a story of one of her and Bo's many adventures defeating the Morrigan's thugs after Bo had taken that picture of her tied to the bed. They talked and laughed through the night. Everything about them just seemed to flow.

They had closed the place out. "It's late. May I give you a ride home?" Dyson stood and offered her his arm. She accepted it and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back towards the Dal to his car.

He parked outside of the clubhouse, and then he ran to the passenger side to open her door for her. "Aww looks like chivalry isn't dead after all."

"Not with me sweetheart." He bent a little at the waist and offered his hand to help her out of the vehicle. He kept hold of it as they walked towards the door. She opened it and stepped inside. Dyson tugged gently on her hand and pulled her back to him stopping at the doorway.

"Kenzi. I want to do this right. I don't want to rush this. So this is as far as I go tonight." He pulled her to him. Her hands laid on his chest. He breathed in her scent, she was intoxicating. Then tilted his head down to her lips and pressed them together. The kiss had started out sweet and innocent. Then Kenzi laced her hands through his hair and pulled him tighter towards her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. There was no room left to breathe between the two of them. He could feel every curve of her body against his. She fit against him perfectly.

Her tongue traced the outline of his lower lip, he opened his mouth and she explored him with her tongue. A low growl formed from his throat. He pressed her against the wall on the outside of the house and kissed her hard, pulling her lower lip into his mouth he bit down on the tender skin. She moaned against him. All coherent thoughts were leaving his grasp as passion overtook his senses.

They stayed there and made out for what could have been hours but would never feel like it was long enough. Dyson had to use every ounce of his self control to pull himself away. He was struggling with his self control. The wolf inside of him was begging to take her inside and ravage her. He wanted to explore every inch of her. He could imagine all the ways he would please her. Yellow shone in his eyes, he turned away trying to compose himself.

"Good night Kenzi." He smiled, leaned in and placed one more sweet kiss on her lips.

"G'night Dyson. Thank you, I had a really great time." He turned from her. She couldn't help but stare at his backside as he walked away.

As soon as she was inside she did a happy dance. She was spinning in circles with her arms above her head, twisting her hips to an invisible rhythm. She jumped when she heard Bo's voice from the stairs. "Details!" Bo ran to her and held her hands and they jumped up and down together. Kenzi spent the next hour telling Bo how perfect the evening had been.

Kenzi laid in bed that night happier than she had ever been. She drifted off to dreams of Dyson holding her in his arms.


End file.
